


Third Drawer

by Royce_Clayton



Category: Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Agressive Sub Helios, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cockslut Helios, Definite D/s vibes, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Stranger Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, remote controlled vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royce_Clayton/pseuds/Royce_Clayton
Summary: Hayden and Helios have been having their little affair for some time now. Tongues are all awag. But when Helios is late for a scheduled report to his commander, Hayden sends Helios to a punishment the fighter will never forget.Because, in reality, Hayden knows just how to motivate his fighters.





	Third Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote the smut you are about to partake in. I hope you enjoy it! Hayden was always a short but favored route for me, personally (even though I feel morally wretched every time I take it!) because he and Helios have this delicious little...thing, between them. So I wrote some too!
> 
> Enjoy!

The arrangement was not without its misadventures and dangers, Helios would be the first one to admit. It was forbidden, secretive, salacious, any number of two-credit words that only served to enhance its seductive nature.

Everyone knew that Hayden had his chosen toys. Rumors differed on whether he preferred Navigators or Fighters, or both. Rumor was just as good as gospel on a ship as small and populated as the Kepler though. It was scandalous, but no one could ever put a  _ name _ to them-these ruined men, these  _ harlots _ -because Hayden was, by now, a master at hiding and protecting them.

Helios was willing to bet that the occasional impulsive spontaneity of Hayden’s ardor was responsible for that impression. The fighter had no doubt that the commander was smart and circumspect. The scuttlebutt just blew things up to astronomical proportions that often meant Hayden came out the other side as some kind of superhuman Master that dominated any man he wanted with the use of magical seduction powers.

Or threats.

Most everyone agreed that Hayden didn’t  _ need _ threats.

Helios tended to agree.

It was in the midst of all of this intrigue that their affair continued and flourished.

Helios was running late. Selene had-rightfully-made him run a particular attack pattern multiple times after the first attempt landed them squarely in an asteroid field. On fire. The fighter hadn’t even had time to shower off after the series of intense runs, the minute he got out of the training pod he’d caught sight of the time.

So here he was, sweaty and running, rushing through the corridors on his way to the commander’s office to report in. Maybe he could blame the mission-but it was one that every other fighter had mastered before him, so he was loathe to admit such a misstep.

“Fighter!”

Helios struggled to stop, his body arguing that he would be even more late, while his brain supplied  _ yes, but Encke is not to be ignored! _ When he turned around to face the lead Fighter who had called out from behind him he felt his insides twist. Standing beside Encke was just the man he was in such a rush to see.

Hayden.

Helios felt the hairs rise up on the back of his neck. His cock gave a hard, Pavlovian throb. The older man was as handsome and compelling as ever. The heated gaze leveled on him left Helios fighting off fidgets and blushes. Here was the man who controlled everyone on the Kepler, and he was looking at  _ him _ like a wolf eyeing a prime cut steak.

“Sirs!” Helios’ hindbrain and muscle memory supplied the protocol and salute, since the rest of him was pinned down by magnetic eyes. 

Encke raised an eyebrow. “What’s your hurry?”   


Helios prided himself on the way he very carefully  _ didn’t  _ look at Hayden in response, as much as he wanted to. “I…was coming to see the commander.” And now his eyes could move to the man.

“He’s here under my orders,” Hayden supplied. “Though he is  _ late _ .”

Helios couldn’t help but meet Hayden’s gaze, the  _ tone _ that the commander had used made gooseflesh rise on his arms. The reprimand was a thin veil for the darker promise of punishment to come later. Another frisson of lust flooded his system and he struggled to keep from kneeling right there in the corridor, in front of Encke and anyone else that happened by.

“Well then, as you were Fighter.” Helios’ own arousal kept him from seeing the look that passed between Encke and Hayden.

The young fighter managed to snap off another salute before turning to go. A strong hand on the back of his neck stopped him.

Encke and the commander moved past him, and as he went Hayden leaned in close to rasp a pleasureable growl in the fighter’s ear. “Third drawer. Do not disappoint me again.” 

And with an uncommonly brazen and  _ sharp _ bite to the shell of his ear Hayden was gone, leaving an anxious and quivering Helios in his wake.

*~*~*

Hayden had long ago reprogrammed the security of his office, and being the leader with no oversight meant that when he decided to use multiple pass codes throughout the day, on any given day, no one even really noticed. Helios had two of the five codes, and Hayden made sure to use those two as often as the others. There was no paper trail, so to speak.

It took all that Helios had in him to bring trembling fingers to the correct numbers.

Third Drawer.

He knew being late would get him a punishment. He  _ liked _ punishments. That was the absolute allure and power that Hayden wielded which drew Helios in in the first place. From that first fast, rough fuck against the wall it had been the most intoxicating addiction.

Helio approached the commander’s desk, and then moved beyond it to the large metal cabinet that sat low along the wall. The fighter knelt down and ran his hands down the drawers, counting in his head as he went until they stopped on the catch of the very center drawer.

They’d never used the third drawer. Hayden had threatened it once or twice for severe misbehaviour, and while Helios enjoyed being punished he rarely pushed that far. There was rarely  _ time _ . He didn’t know what he would find. The other wide drawers held the various accoutrements of their trysts, each its own assembled kit for a specific purpose. It wasn’t uncommon for Hayden to corner the fighter in some hallway and work him up with a touch, a look, and a growled command to go to the office and work with what a given drawer offered to seduce the commander.

One soft shuddery gasp later, the drawer clicked open and slid out soundlessly. Inside, laid out shining and new, was his menu for the evening. A first glance confirmed his immediate expectation, lube was not in the cards. While he knew Hayden to be a rather inventive man about that sort of thing he could only feel excitement bubbling up in him. Usually it meant Helios would be allowed to get his mouth around that thick cock he craved so very badly. The next thing that caught his attention...

All Helios could do was whimper. 

Hayden knew him, well, and knew exactly how much Helios (and most fighters) valued vision. There was nothing that set him on edge faster than the thin strip of satin folded neatly in the center of the drawer. With nervous trepidation Helios lifted the blindfold out and ran his thumb over the cool smooth fabric, chewing his lower lip thoughtfully. It wasn’t as though he’d ever said no to them, and Hayden was a master of knowing just how far to go. The fighter trusted his commanding officer in matters of war and sex. While there was a part of him that was rearing back from the inoffensive cloth, a greater part was simmering with spikes of anticipation. It was new, and he was being punished, after all. 

He set the blindfold to one side and inspected the rest of the contents, though this particular drawer was rather empty, finding his eyes inexorably drawn to the sleek pill shape of a vibrating egg. Helios knew exactly where Hayden would want it. This was the type that was controlled remotely. The devilish little bauble was accompanied by a silver ring next to the toy and he understood. 

Hayden meant for him to wait. 

Helios bit his lip, but even that couldn’t stifle the whine of want as next to the ring sat a pair of metal bracers that Helios knew only because he had shown Hayden a picture of them once from a less than wholesome catalog back home. How long had Hayden been holding on to these, then? Biding his time.

They were built to fit comfortably but securely around the wearer’s wrists and forearms. Once both were on, tapping them together twice would activate the magnetic field between them and bind the wearer’s arms into place. Naturally there was a safety button within thumb’s reach on the edge to allow for a quick escape when necessary, Hayden never allowed Helios anything too unwieldy or dangerous.

So, bound, blind, and begging then. 

Hayden was a cruel man.

The fighter gathered up his punishment, closed and locked the drawer behind him, and turned to adjourn to the commander’s quarters adjacent when a thought struck him.

Well, less a thought and more an idea. He’d disappointed his commander, hadn’t he? He was in trouble. What better way, then, to get back into Hayden’s good graces than with...an overture?

Helios could feel the wicked grin as it stretched across his face.

He quickly went to the commander’s desk and laid out his tools, before carefully and systematically clearing off all the organized clutter from the desk. Passion would have seen him flinging away everything in a grand hurry, but reality was quick to remind him that these were still Hayden-Commander of the Kepler-’s things and thus deserved better treatment. Once that was done the young man stripped himself down.

He found himself shivering a bit, exposed as he was in the empty office. Normally he had a warm body pressed against his to stave off the chill. Perhaps it was more than just cold that had him shivering, though. He was already hard, the meeting in the hallway and the lurid images filling his mind care of the drawer’s contents doing their job. 

He sat himself down on the edge of the desk and gave his cock a self-indulgent stroke, running his fingers along its firm length before delicately twisting at the slit. He licked his lips and his eyes slid shut as he gave another, already beginning to lose himself. It took him a moment to remember his other directives, and his cheeks heated when he did. He sighed as he pulled his hands away to slide his arms into the gauntlets, enjoying the soft padding inside. Then he lifted the silk to his eyes and tied the blindfold into place. Immediately his other senses sharpened, his body staging a small revolt at the loss of his sight. Every sensation, every brush of skin against the chill desk, became intense and foreign. The low level hum of the engines was like a purring cat in his lap. 

Helios groped for the ring, and while one hand found it his other traveled down the length of his chest and stomach to wrap around his cock once more. His own touch left fire in its wake, and he gasped as he gave himself a little more pressure, tempting fate and Hayden to intervene, before he dutifully slipped the ring on and kissed any kind of relief goodbye.

He felt his anticipation climbing, now reaching to pluck up the toy and press a sweet kiss to its cool, smooth exterior. Blind fingers traveled down further, pressing a rough dance along that delightful expanse of skin from his cock to his clenching hole. Helios could hear himself breathing deeper, the sound filling his head, drowning out everything else. He hesitated a moment, instinctively wanting to lick his fingers to ease the way even just that littlest bit, but Hayden’s stern face swam into view behind his eyes. Helios gulped and pressed the vibrating ovoid, pushing past the discomfort and burn to bury it deeply inside of himself.

He worried for a moment that he had missed the mark, his spacial reasoning askew, but there was a gentle hum and buzz inside of him for a brief second that sent a shudder through his body and he knew two things. 

He had absolutely hit the mark, and Hayden was absolutely in control now.

Long arms and legs stretched as he draped himself over the desk, putting his arms above his head and tapping the gauntlets together twice to activate one of the most secure holds in the universe. The toy was silent, and then all at once it sprang to life, buzzing like a swarm of angry bees inside of him, right against his prostate, and Helios let out a howl that he was half sure could have beaten the soundproofing of the commander’s office.

All he could do was wait, toes curling and uncurling as he shook and writhed.

*~*~*~*

Time was already subjective but behind the blindfold it was agonizingly non existent. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been waiting, naked, trembling, that gods forsaken toy running through cycles and completely random motions, on the commander’s desk. He needed relief, badly, his whole body wound tight to snapping. But he’d been edging himself for kicks practically from puberty. He could maintain when he needed/wanted to. Hayden found it fascinating, often experimenting with the fighter and taking his pleasure while ordering Helios to stay hard and leaking. Sometimes for days.

Still, having that devilish little device resting  _ just so _ against his prostate, where it varied from complete stillness to mind altering overstimulation, his lust dancing and leaping to the unseen hand of his lover’s whim... 

Helios almost wanted to cry in relief when he heard the soft hiss of the door opening. He let out a long, low,  _ needy _ whine, a mating call of wanton lust.

“Well now, look at this.” The commander’s husky growl dropped another octave to that seductive rasp that Helios could only think of as predatory. It never failed to send a bolt of electric sex down his spine. “I don’t think I quite had this in mind. Not that I’m opposed.”

Helios heard Hayden come closer, but his steps sounded...heavier for a few seconds. The fighter sat bolt upright, sightless eyes facing a few feet from the doorway, where he’d last heard the anomaly. Battle training ignored the way his shoulders popped and burned from being stretched so long. His confusion must have shown, because the first thing Hayden did was cup his chin and then drag him up into a rare kiss, which normally would have torpedoed just about any thought from Helios’s mind. But even as he tasted the sharp, masculine flavor of his commander’s lips, and the firmness of the strong hand that slid up to his jaw, Helios’ eyes refused to move an inch.

Ever the loyal bird dog of war.

Just as quickly as he had come, Hayden broke the lip lock and stepped away, leaving Helios to whine softly and nuzzle into the hand that remained on him. That, too, left him, and Helios couldn’t quite stop the tremble.

He was to be punished. He had to remember. The kiss was an aberration-probably to stem the slight discomfort the blindfold brought, or as a reward for following instructions. He’d done well. 

_ Don’t disappoint me again. _

Helios stopped shaking, focusing on his ears and listening to try and pinpoint where Hayden had gone. Finally he moved his head, breaking focus with that strange spot, to follow Hayden’s footsteps around the room. Around the desk once, across to the drawers, pause, to the cabinet where he kept his alcohol, the soft sloshing of liquid. There was another pause while the commander must have been having his drink, but Helios’ brain short circuited when the vibrator roared to life inside of him, catching him completely off guard and stealing the breath from him as he fell back and arched away from the desk.

“I much prefer you there, Fighter,” Hayden purred. 

Helios whined softly, breath coming in soft pants again, but dutifully put his arms back above his head, fingertips brushing against…

The fighter froze, and then in one motion hurled his whole body sideways to roll up onto his knees, teeth bared and body prepared to fight bound rather than waste the second to open the cuffs.

A  _ uniform _ . He’d touched another  _ fighter’s  _ uniform, right behind him.

He let out a low snarl that flew up in pitch as Hayden once more activated the damned egg inside of him, causing him to arch his back, though he remained on his knees ready to launch at the stranger.

“Hold.” Hayden said it so casually, but then, he really didn’t need to bark orders at Helios anymore. The fighter was programmed, by now.

Helios sat on top of the desk on his knees, his red, aching cock jutting out against his tight abs. The vast alabaster expanse of his chest rising and falling with every pant, the chill of the room tightening the pale pink buds of his nipples. His cheeks flushed pink from arousal, his teeth still bared and entire expression set in the firm moue of an alert fighter.

A strong hand pressed against his lower back,  before running up the column of his spine, sending gooseflesh up over his arms and allowing a whine to escape, before it firmly grasped the back of his neck. Warm, whiskey scented breath blew over his ear, sending shivers through the fighter’s body as Hayden spoke.

“Have I ever done anything that would cause you harm?”

The fighter bit his lip, before firmly shaking his head, only for the hand at his neck to squeeze more tightly. “No sir!”

“Don’t forget your manners just because we have company,” Hayden admonished. His hand eased up and stroked down Helios’ back again.

For a moment, Helios felt like a show dog.

And he  _ liked _ it.

He sat up straighter, jutting his hips out more, letting the scowl melt away from his face to something more...deviant, and excited.

“Why don’t you put on a show, Fighter?” Hayden’s hand barely had to press before Helios was dropping down to his knees and bound wrists, stretching out the length of his back, ass raised high and inviting as he gave it a shake for his Commander. “There’s my little whore.”

Helios moaned softly at the warm endearment, and pressed forward into the fabric of the uniform. He rubbed and nuzzled the fabric, arousal and pride warring for first place at the large bulge he could easily feel waiting for him just behind.  He found the fly almost immediately and used his teeth to grab the tab and slowly, torturously drag the zipper down. As he did, the heady musk of male filled his nose and mind in equal measure, and he could feel his mouth water in anticipation. His own cock twitched as he nosed his way inside and found only bare skin and wiry short hairs waiting, no under clothes in sight. He curled in his fingers against the desk, curbing the immediate need to get that cock into his mouth, and edged the pants down enough, bit by bit, for it to spring free on its own.

Helios lifted his head a little, blind eyes turned upwards at the mystery man whose long thick cock came to rest perfectly against the pale fighter’s lips, smearing them with precum like the sweet little bitch he was. He licked his lips slowly, allowing his tongue to run over just the tip of the head, allowing a smug smile to flit across his face, before he opened his mouth and took the whole thing in in one go.

Well, he tried. He was successful, but it was rough sailing. Luckily enough boot camp had rid him of his gag reflex, among other things. He was able to deep throat the stranger from the start, and just rested there for a second, drinking in the sharp gasp and hiss of the man above him, the warm pleased chuckle of his commander behind him, and the satisfying, addicting feeling of having cock literally shoving down his throat. Helios had few things in life he cherished more.

When the need for air became apparent Helios began to back off, and almost immediately the stranger’s large hands were gripping his short hair and helping him ease out. Helios had no doubt though--

The minute his throat was clear and he was able to take in air the hands were shoving him back down again. Helios only moaned, his eyes rolling up into his head as the blissful sensation of being used took hold. The stranger’s pace was quick, but generous, pressing deep into the fighter’s eager mouth and clearly enjoying the way Helios twirled his tongue around and along the underside vein, or flicked at the tip to catch the plentiful pre for himself. At least if the grunts and groans from above were anything to go by. He could feel just how wet and sloppy it was getting, drool running down his chin as he let the man in front of him set the ever increasing pace.

The fact that it was a stranger, an unknown entity, and that he could not see, immediately ratcheted up Helios’s excitement. He jerked his hips fruitlessly in the air, fucking nothing as though that would help, knowing better than to drop down and rut against the table, or attempt to reach for himself. He really wasn’t even supposed to--

A quick, firm sting and the sharp crack of skin on skin made the fighter jump, whine, and moan all at once. He forcefully stilled his hips, even as they wanted to shake the hurt of the spanking away. Pleasure bubbled alongside the sting and burn as Helios imagined Hayden’s large hand print reddening his pale ass. He squirmed, needing friction like he needed air, but remembering himself in Hayden’s presence.

The man above him started sounding strained, and Helios could feeling his cock twitching as his thrusts became erratic and his hold tightened further to the point of tingly little pinpricks of pain along his scalp. The fighter moaned around him, sending that last little bit of sensation along the length, enough to push the man right over the edge. But while Helios was expecting to have that molten hot cum he so craved shot right down his throat, the stranger surprised him by pulling back and letting his dick paint Helios’s face, spurt after spurt of thick slippery cum splashing. He opened his mouth, trying to catch all he could, but the vibration started inside of him, making him drop down and whimper against the desk while the man finished on his back. 

Helios panted and turned his head without really lifting it, looking back at where he knew Hayden to be, and hoping that a whimper of want would be enough. Plus, he knew just how much Hayden got off on seeing him wrecked.

Hayden’s hand settled on Helios’s ass, which the fighter immediately lifted higher, tempting fate with another sway of his hips. The commander’s grip turned to steel, stilling the movement, and Helios held his breath, unsure of what would come next. Three thick probing fingers ran down the valley between his cheeks and tapped at his hole, which quivered. Helios turned his head back and rested it on his arms just as those fingers plunged in and the vibrating started again. He didn’t even try to bite back the cry that followed, though his arousal had at least loosened him a little bit. Those fingers rocked in and out, the thumb stroking the rim almost thoughtfully as it did.

Helios heard the stranger take a deep breath, to steady himself maybe but almost certainly about to say something, but Hayden added a fourth finger and the sensation, the burn, the fullness, the vibrations forcing his muscles to clench and unclench around the older man’s fingers, brought a grateful and happy moan from the fighter between them.

“Thank you, sir,” Helios was rather proud of himself that he didn’t slur...much. It was hard when Hayden was inside of him, in any way, to keep his mind and his mouth connected. The commander was being quieter than normal, that was throwing him, but the firm hand was the same as it had ever been.

“I bet you could fit both of us in this greedy little ass of yours, couldn’t you?”

The fighter whimpered at the idea, unsure if he could, but damned determined to try if that was what was asked of him. He gulped in air as the vibrator remained on, scattering his thoughts like debris in space. He wanted to scream, he so rarely ever got to scream... 

Pushing past his shredded control, Helios whined long and low for Hayden as the commander’s fingers brushed against the toy, moving it a bit and sending earthquakes through him all the same. 

“Good, Fighter. Very good.”

Helios had no secrets from Hayden, and Hayden, in return, never failed to give Helios exactly what he needed, when he needed it. The vibrations finally stopped and Helios shook but sighed in relief when it was pulled out and put away somewhere he didn’t care about. Hayden’s hands moved over him, pushing the young man to sit up again, and turn his head so that Hayden could kiss him again.

The kiss was soothing, at first, but as Helios started to rouse Hayden became more possessive, pressing forward and forcing his way in to claim the fighter’s mouth. It left him breathless when Hayden pulled away, and the fighter leaned out as though to follow the man.

“Fighter,” Hayden’s tone was crisp, but Helios knew him too well by now, the commander was hard and wanted to fuck him into the nearest wall. They’d done it enough times for Helios to hear it in his voice-random familiar hands grabbing him from a blind corner and shoving him into the nearest empty room where the commander would proceed to pound him into the first flat surface he encountered.

“Sir.”

“Our guest seems...concerned,” Hayden’s voice held mirth and wickedness in equal measure. “He seems to think I’m taking advantage of you.” Hayden leaned in and nipped at Helios’s ear as he whispered the command “show him how badly you  _ need  _ it.”

Helios felt a smirk break out before he launched himself off of the desk straight at the other man, who managed to catch him easily enough but over balance and take them both down to the floor anyway. While the stranger grunted and moved to shove Helios off, the fighter was already busy moving, crawling down their body, following his nose, until he could wrap his lips around that half hard cock again. The man beneath him groaned, and the struggle to remove the naked man on top of him was put on hold for a brief second. It was all Helios needed, bobbing his head to quickly work his way down, back down to taking the whole of the other man in again. There was a fervor in the fighter’s movements that was unmistakable, and just as the stranger got hold of him, Helios came off his cock with a wet smack and turned.

The bound fighter growled, stretching out over the other and baring his teeth once more. When the stranger made no further movements, Helios sat up, pleased, and then lifted himself up a bit. He groped with bound hands, working blind but managing as though he weren’t, to line up that wonderful cock below him. He spared the other man a single look, certain that he looked like the malicious incubus Hayden always called him when he got like this.

And then he lowered himself, torturously, agonizingly slowly, mouth tipping up into a smirk as his greedy hole met the tip of that long thick dick, and kept going. Inch by inch his body swallowed him, and Helios could only hold back for a second before he threw his head back in a cry of ecstatic relief, the itch, momentarily scratched by the sheer fullness. It burned, and it was a tight fit, Hayden had known, then, about bringing this other man. The fingers had been a kindness, not enough to make it an easy glide but enough to make it possible. 

Helios idly wondered if the man below him was being punished too.

Not that he much minded. The minute Helios bottomed out, the man below’s hands flew to his hips, and Helios’s hands pressed against his stomach, feeling through the fabric of the shirt the man’s taut muscles. Helios gave no quarter, Hayden’s warm chuckle meeting his ear from across the room, and the fighter pushed himself up until only the head remained inside of him-because  _ he  _ was greedy- and then dropped down to let it all ram straight back in. His sounds, rough barks of sensation punched out of him with every plunge, filled the room quickly, drowning out even the man he was riding.

Not satisfied, Helios shifted tact, going now for a series of quick shallow thrusts, trying to get the man as deep as often as he could. The stranger’s hands clenched hard enough to bruise the skin of Helios’s hips before he began pistoning up into the fighter in tandem, forcing more high whines and moans and whimpers from the fighter to match his own groans and grunts and growls.

“Fuck me, fuck me _harder_ , _harder **now**_ ” Helios growled, still searching for that ultimate high, forgetting everything around him but the feeling inside of him.

The stranger snarled in response and turned them over, throwing Helios’ legs up over his broad strong shoulders so that he could thrust harder, and faster. Helios yowled in pleasure, the new position giving the other man back the control that Helios gladly surrendered, letting himself just feel rather than think. The vicious pounding of the other’s cock against his walls was bringing on the heady drunken feeling Helios craved, and often begged for. It was enough for him to float away for the briefest of moments, before the stranger was moving them again, letting Helios’s legs fall before pressing forward, causing the fighter to hug his knees tight to his chest between them. He had to lift his ass, the strength of the man more than enough to hold him, and the next thrust flew arrow straight deep inside of him.

Helios keened, moving his head back and forth as the stranger pressed his advantage, hitting that damned spot every single time and making the world rush through the fighter’s head like sparks from a malfunctioning ship panel. All he could do was hold on, and yell for more, as the man fucked into him with singular purpose. The ring, the fucking bastard ring, was all Helios could think of now, as it prevented him from getting off on some of the best deep dicking he’d ever experienced. He screamed, he yelled, hell he even felt a few tears of frustration and need slip out to wet the blindfold.

It was all for naught as the man rammed deep into him and came, flooding him. Helios howled his rage as the other man found release and he was still trapped.

“You really do get off on this, don’t you, you little slut.”

Helios’s head snapped forward, staring wide eyed behind the blindfold, as the stranger above him- _ inside _ of him-finally spoke.

Encke.  _ Encke _ . 

_ Encke  _ had fucked him out of his mind.

_ Encke was still balls deep inside of him. _

**_Encke was still fucking filling him with cum._ **

Helios thrashed beneath him for a moment, overwhelmed, but not in any way truly upset by the notion. 

He’d known. Hayden had known, because  _ of course _ the commander would remember the wet dream fantasy he’d had, once, at the very start of their tryst. The blindfold, the toy, the cuffs, everything was right.

The lead fighter finally pulled out, and let Helios uncurl. The pale youth simply laid flat on the floor, shivering at the sensation of  _ Encke _ ’s seed spilling out of him. Encke sat back, catching his breath and still reeling from his own tremendous orgasm.  Helios found himself moving mindlessly, rolling over to sit up on his knees and hold out his arms in front of him.

“You may.” Hayden’s voice was solid, anchoring as always.

Helios was glad his hands knew what he was doing as his fingers tripped the release and the cuffs fell away harmlessly to the floor with a softened thunk. He shook his arms a little, dully aware that they didn’t hurt or sting or rub painfully. Then he sat there for a moment, aimless, or perhaps having too many targets to choose from, it was unclear.

“Come here, Fighter.” And there was that lighthouse, that beacon in the distance. Helios followed the voice of his commander as the older man spoke soothing words that failed to register.

The fighter came to the desk and then went around it, finding the comfort of Hayden’s legs to lean against as the man sat in his chair. The commander was quick to return contact, petting and stroking Helios as he lifted the fighter up into his lap.

Helios let out a soft whimper when he felt the commander’s hardened cock still constrained by his pants. He nuzzled his face into Hayden’s neck, nipping softly.

“Thank you sir,” Helios cooed, grinding down into the older man. “Please sir.”

Hayden ran his hands up and down Helios’ back thoughtfully, smirking at the messy little slut in his lap. “Still not satisfied, fighter?”

“Never,” the young fighter beamed, lifting himself up.

Helios ran his hands up the commander’s clothed thighs before his fingers found and opened the fly. The commander slapped him on the hip, and Helios yipped and took to his feet, turning around to lay himself over the desk and present his pert little ass to his leader. Hayden stood himself and slid his pants down enough, leaning over the younger man’s slighter form, bracketing him in with one arm as he pressed his hard cock to Helios’ slick hole with his free hand. The commander growled softly in the other’s ear, biting the delicate shell.

“Whose ass is this?” Hayden punctuated his question by slamming himself all the way inside the fighter in one go.

Helios arched and let out a sharp moan, “yours sir!” A long whine following it when Hayden rewarded him with a rapid fire series of deep thrusts.

“Whose?!” Hayden demanded, his other hand joining them on the desk to hold Helios’ throat in a firm grip and tip the fighter’s head back.

“C-comma-ahhnnn” Helios tried to shake his head, stilled by the hand though he was, trying to collect his words now that Hayden was fucking him with pinpoint accuracy, rough and fast because he knew it got both of them off like nothing could. “C-ommand-er Hayden!”

The stallion above him growled his approval and slammed into him for all they were both worth, muscled arms clenching on the desk. Both ignored the loud slap of skin on skin, the low level moans and grunts, the puffs of panted breath, as the two fell into perfect sync, Helios twitching his hips back, meeting Hayden’s thrusts each time like the cock hungry little slut he liked to be in his downtime.

Helios began to whine, his cock throbbing as it jumped and twitched, bound as it was. “Please,” He managed, panting and then keening when Hayden’s hand slid down and just held his ignored cock, the touch too much, like fire. “P-please s-sir.”

The fighter could only tremble as Hayden’s fingers moved to the base of his cock, where the devious little ring rested. “And do you think you’ve earned it?”

The fighter bit back another whine, Hayden’s thrusts now steadier but still fast and deep. He knew to answer, he didn’t know what to answer but he knew he had to. “Yesssss” He finally hissed, twisting his face away from Hayden’s hand.

“Fighter!” The two stopped, and Helios’ head snapped to the side, meeting Hayden’s eyes as much as he could from their position. Hayden held the fighter’s gaze for a moment, before a warm smirk slid over his face. “You absolutely have.”

Hayden’s fingers tripped the ring, and the clink of it hitting the floor was drowned out by the long, loud, relieved moans as Hayden snapped his hips back into action. Helios gripped the edge of the desk for dear life and rode the waves of pleasure and sensation as Hayden fucked him straight through his orgasm. Helios felt himself go loose and gooey, his body lost amongst the cloud and clutter of nirvana. He almost missed the hiss and growl that marked Hayden’s own climax, though the warm cum flooding his channel was a welcome lull.

The two stayed together like that for a moment, just enjoying the high. Finally, Hayden moved, easing out of Helios and squaring himself and his uniform away before sitting back in his chair with a thump. Helios, meanwhile, laid contentedly debauched over the commander’s desk, enjoying the cool surface against his heated skin, pressing his cheek against it as he laid his head down with a soft dreamy little sigh.

Encke stepped forward, more or less put together again himself. Helios’ back straightened, but it was the only sign of alertness left in him as his eyes slid closed. The commander and the lead fighter watched as the younger man’s breathing evened out, sleep overtaking him.

“I was…”

“Delightfully wrong?” Hayden chuckled, leaning his cheek against one fist as he looked up at the normally stolid young man.

Encke had the grace not to blush, but only just. “He’s a rarity among fighters. Though certainly not alone, on this ship.”

“Hm…” Hayden nodded his head in agreement, then waved his hand. “You may go, Encke.”

“Sir.” The young soldier bowed his head and went to the door, pausing a moment. “Thank you sir.”

And then he was gone.

“No, Encke…” Hayden mused to himself, setting about gathering up their mess, letting his fighter rest for the moment. “Thank you.”


End file.
